


Home

by Spacegirl98



Category: Midsommar (2019)
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacegirl98/pseuds/Spacegirl98
Summary: The ceremony is done, and Dani is alone. What happens after? What does she really know about the people she's chosen?
Relationships: Dani Ardor/Pelle (Midsommar)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Dipping my toes into writing fanfic. I've always been on the other side, but this story felt like it needed to come out of me. Hope you enjoy!

It was the smell that brought her out of her haze first. With the temple all but collapsed, Dani could start to smell the burnt skin and hair that emanated.

It was his hands next. “Dani,” Pelle said quietly, his voice seeming to be raw from emotion that had come out during the ceremony.

She looked at him, feeling the warmth of his hands cupping her face and forcing her to steady herself on his face alone.

“It’s ok, Dani. You’re alright,” he soothed. His thumbs circled slowly on her cheeks, and Dani couldn’t help but lean into the touch.

The moment broke as another part of the temple crashed down, and Dani pulled back, unsure of what to do now that the ceremony had been completed. She looked towards the others to see what their movements led to, and then back to Pelle.

“What do I do?”, she asked, the weight of that question heavier than it first seemed. Did she go back to New York? How would she explain the disappearance of Christian? Of Mark and Josh? Did she want to go back?

Pelle seemed to see all those questions, and responded, “For now, we rest.” He turned as if to start walking but waited to make sure Dani was ready to follow. Slowly, she allowed herself to move away from the temple and keep the last images of Christian’s face from her mind.

_His eyes-_

No, she would not think of Christian right now. Instead, she would follow Pelle.

The dress soon made it too difficult to walk very far. Pelle stopped and turned. “May I?”, he questioned as he pointed at the dress. Dani nodded and began to duck out of it as Pelle lifted. She looked down, embarrassed. Drenched in sweat from standing too close to the fire, her plain cotton shift started to cling to her. In an attempt at keeping her last shred of modesty, she tried to subtly cross her arms in front of her.

But he noticed. The flash in his eyes gave him away, but he was kind enough to continue with his task and set the dress aside for someone to retrieve eventually. He turned away from her then, starting his trek towards the main house so they could lay down.

Once there, Dani quickly undressed and redressed in her pajamas and prepared her bed to lay in it. All the while, Pelle’s presence was behind her. Not overtly watching her, but watching her, nonetheless. She laid down and turned to her right side.

It was then that she froze. Laying like this, she could see the beds where her friends had slept the nights before. Instead of their sleeping forms, the beds were neatly made as if no one had ever even been in them. Feeling the emotion well up and her throat begin to constrict, she tried to hold in her sobs.

Instead, a small moan escaped her lips, and her body shook with the force of holding them in.

Behind her, she felt him shift. Slowly moving, Pelle laid behind her on the small bed and curled his left arm around her, placing his hand on her chest. Her back was to his chest, and she could feel his long, slow breaths. “Let it out, Dani. Feel your pain, don’t hide it,” he whispered into her neck.

Her sobs continued, but eventually, Dani’s breathing began to mimic Pelle’s, and she felt the tendrils of distress start to leave her as she balanced. She could feel his beard on the nape of her neck, his nose tangled in her hair, his arm encircling her. She felt comforted. She felt safe.

A thought appeared in her mind faster than she had time to process it. Pelle had asked her before, if Christian felt like home. She hadn’t truly understood his question then, but she started to now. In this moment, even amid complete chaos in her mind, she understood what he meant. Pelle was starting to feel like home. As scary of a thought that it was, she couldn’t deny the radiance he seemed to have that felt like a cool breeze on a hot day.

She hardly knew him, and yet, she knew that she needed his radiance.

“Pelle?” she asked, turning to her left side to face him in the small bed.

“Yes, Dani?” His eyes felt as if they stared through her, and she had to look away from their fierceness for a moment.

Still looking down, she asked, “Am I home?” She didn’t know why she had asked that. It wasn’t what she had originally thought of, but it was too late now.

The arm that had remained draped over her now moved, and Dani felt Pelle’s hand under her chin, lifting her face to meet his. If she had thought his eyes were fierce before, now they were on fire.

“Does it feel like you are?” His tone was knowing, but still so soft. She couldn’t accurately describe how she felt. Her mouth opened to answer but the words were stuck. She felt abandoned, she felt held, she felt horrified, she felt comforted.

She tried to speak again, and finally, something came out. “I-I- I don’t know,” she said. An unsatisfying response, she knew, but Pelle’s eyes never showed it.

Her eyelids began to give away her tiredness as they started to drift closed, but she fought to keep them open if only to stay in this moment a little longer. She didn’t know what would happen once Pelle left her, and she was scared they’d never have a moment like this again.

“Sleep now, Dani. You need to rest,” Pelle said, and he began to shift away from her, to leave her. She panicked.

“Don’t go,” she whispered, “Please.” It came out more frantic than she intended, but she needed something solid right now. To be held.

He stayed. He turned so that he lay on his back and pulled Dani to lay mostly on his chest. She could feel his chest rumble as he spoke next. “I’ll be here. I won’t leave. It’s ok.”

Her sudden panic gone, she relaxed again and felt his hand in her hair, stroking and massaging. Her eyes slowly closed and began to drift off.

“I am home,” she said, or maybe she thought. She wasn’t sure. All she knew was that Pelle’s slow heartbeat and steady breaths carried her away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you for the lovely response. I wasn't really expecting as many people to read it as they did, and it makes my heart happy during this quarantine. Here's another chapter for y'all!

Pelle was in love.

He had been intrigued by her since the day they met; Christian’s arm possessively wrapped around her shoulders at some party back in the states. When she made eye contact with him, he had seen something. In her eyes, a small flame sat, but it was hidden beneath her lack of confidence and demeanor.

Pelle saw her, though. Her hair was down to hide her face, and her clothes were nice, not overly revealing, but he saw the beauty of it all. He knew that day that he would have to bring that fire out and a goddess would appear.

The night Dani had called Christian about the death of her family, he could hear the screams from his phone. The anguish in her voice pained Pelle, and he longed to go to her and comfort her, to feel the pain with her as his family had done for him with his parents. Christian, though, was the only person that could go to her, and Pelle again grew frustrated at the customs of this society. That night, he had also resolved to do something about that inner flame he had seen months before.

The Anthropology Department party had revealed another piece of her to him, and as he mentioned the trip to his homeland for the Midsommar festival, he tried to study her without making it obvious. Christian hadn’t told her about it, and the awkwardness was evident on her face as she processed what it meant. Pelle wanted to say something to ease the tension, but now wasn’t the time. If he showed his true interest in Dani, Christian would surely pull her away, unwilling to share what he thought of as his toy, broken as it may be.

Later, in a stroke of fate, luck, godly intervention, Christian had invited Dani on the trip. To his home. To his family. Sitting in the apartment, he could see the sadness in her features, but a timid excitement also showed through. Showing Dani the pictures on his phone of his brothers and sisters, his smile widened as he came across the previous May Queen and saw her interest peaked. He could see her becoming the Queen, and his eyes appraised the young woman on the couch next to him. Looking at her, he could see her easily wearing the crown and dancing in the cotton dresses his sisters wore.

His heart skipped a beat.

Once back home, his friends in tow, he felt the weight on his shoulders lift. Seeing the community he had spent his life in was comforting, and he was ready to leave the closed-off tendencies of the US behind him. Here, he could feel what he wanted, express the emotions he had hidden, and it opened the door in his mind he had had to keep closed. This was where he belonged.

Looking back at his friends, his eyes found Dani’s again. The sun entrance framed her as she stood under it, and she looked around, a smile never leaving her face.

She belonged here too, he realized.

It was the conversation in the main house that opened his eyes. Dani was frantic, and her doubt at being here felt like a lash to him, even unintentionally. She didn’t see it yet. She didn’t see that she belonged here. With a family. With him. The thought made him realize the error in his ways. Thinking he had only found her intriguing, he had ignored the way she took his breath away with a single glance.

Pelle was in love.

When she was the last woman standing at the May Pole, he saw the flame again in her eyes, her skin flushed from the exertion, and her face alight with the happiness of belonging. It was then that he’d again seen his emotions for her. His pride for her surged, and he joined his brothers and sisters in congratulating her and posing for a picture.

When she moved toward the platform, he couldn’t help it. He kissed her fiercely, pouring all his emotion into her. Shocked at first, she started to respond, but he pulled away before she could do much else. She was needed elsewhere, and Pelle wasn’t going to hold the Queen back.

After she had chosen Christian as the final sacrifice to the Gods, Pelle couldn’t help but read her face. Her mouth was turned downward, and the pain behind her eyes betrayed her. Pelle knew how big of a step it had to be. Christian represented a life she didn’t want anymore, and she grappled with cutting the final tie and accepting his family as her own.

During the ceremony, he had screamed. In anguish, in longing, he echoed Ingemar and Ulf’s cries.

After the temple started to collapse, he looked for her. Standing in the front, she had turned silent. He walked to her slowly and saw her lost in her own haze. Reaching out, he cupped her face and turned her towards him to steady her. Her eyes showed it all. The unease, the fear, the worry. The joy, the excitement, the hope.

In the main house where Dani let him hold her, he felt at peace. She needed him. Drifting to sleep on his chest, she had answered his question. A soft half-asleep whisper, but he had heard it.

“I am home,” she had said, and his mind soared at what that meant for them.

Pelle was in love.

_______

When she woke the next morning, she was disoriented. She was warm, and there was a weight around her waist.

Opening her eyes, she saw the main house’s door open, and the early risers starting to bustle around. She even saw a flash of Maja’s hair as she darted out the door for the day.

Shifting slightly, she also noticed something else. Hard and pressed against her lower back, it wasn’t difficult to figure out what it was.

She wasn’t sure what to do. Her instinct with Christian had been to ignore it, but that was difficult after a previously long day of emotional turmoil. It had made it feel as if her nerves were frayed, and now her body felt everything minutely.

Her dress had twisted underneath her, and Pelle laid firmly on top of the excess, pulling the rest taut.

So, she laid there, watching the movement, studying the paintings she could see. Above one bed had been a depiction of the dance she had done around the May Pole. Above another, a faithful representation of the ceremony she had spied on with Christian and Maja. She looked away quickly, overcome with emotions she couldn’t quite place.

Eventually, she heard him wake. Shifting to sit up and stretch, Pelle looked down at her and said, “Good morning. Did you sleep well?”

With his weight shifted away from her, she sat up as well, trying her hardest to keep her face neutral and her eyes at least above his waist. “I did,” she said. “I’m sorry for making you stay,” her doubt was setting in, “You must have been uncomfortable in this small of a space.” Her eyes roamed him for any sign that he felt uncomfortable, but a small smile sat languidly on his face, and he appeared still partially asleep.

“I was not uncomfortable,” he assured, and stretched his arms in front of him. With Pelle having gone shirtless to bed, she could see the muscles in his back and shoulder move in response to his stretching. He was beautiful.

Feeling her face turning red, she looked away and got up quickly, the new weight on her legs making her wobble slightly before righting. He noticed her jumpiness and then realized the cause. Unembarrassed or ashamed, she saw him stand and shift his cotton pants to a more comfortable position and bent slowly to retrieve a clean shirt.

What did she do? Did she just ignore it? Yes, it was a natural thing for a man to wake up with, but the stakes had to change when sharing a bed with someone. She felt a spark within her, and some uncomfortable moisture begin to spread. She needed to leave this situation in fear of a mistake.

“I’m going to go find one of the women to see if they need help with breakfast,” she told him, giving her an excuse to leave as quickly as she could. As she bundled up the clothes she would need to change for the day, she heard him speak.

“Dani,” his tone was firm but not commanding. Looking up from her things, she met his eyes.

“Are you alright?” he asked. She stopped moving and just stared. Was she alright? What did he mean by alright? About last night? About the ceremony?

She started to respond with her mechanical answer of _Yes, thank you_ , _how are you?_ but she stopped. Pelle didn’t want that. He wanted honesty; he wanted her true feelings. So, she thought.

Finally, she answered him, “I will be.” It hung in the air between them for a second, and she felt so small near him, but he nodded, the small smile on his face never wavering.

“Ok then,” he responded. “Take from me whatever you need, I’m yours.”

She didn’t know what weight he had behind that statement. Lightly, he was being a kind host, and it made her feel estranged from his family. Her new family.

If he meant it completely, though, that thought scared her too. She had come to terms with needing him around her but having Pelle for herself thrilled her as much as it terrified her.

Instead, she chose to believe a mix of the two, if only for her to cling on to some sort of ledge before falling into the hole in her heart that Pelle seemed to be trying to mend.

Consciously, Dani couldn’t admit it, but subconsciously she could feel it forming.

Dani was in love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Another chapter, quarantine is really bringing it out of me haha.  
> In this chapter, I include a pagan ritual that I thought worked really well with the festival, and I altered it slightly to fit where I wanted it to go.  
> Hope y'all enjoy!

The Midsommar festival continued, and the bustle of people around her comforted her. After the morning’s conversation with Pelle, Dani headed away from the main house to distance her from the emotions she had experienced.

She knew she was falling for Pelle, but was she even ready for that?

“Dani!” she heard someone call, and she was brought out of her thoughts as she looked up and saw Ulla and Inge walking towards her, smiles on their faces.

Meeting them halfway, Dani smiled back and asked, “Yes? Do you need me?”

Inge giggled slightly, while Ulla responded, “You need to get ready for today’s festivities, and Siv asked us to bring you to her to speak about your role.”

Ulla to the left, and Inge to her right, they linked their arms with hers and guided her towards the matriarch’s building. She had been here just yesterday, but that felt like years before. Walking into the home, she was once again greeted with the black and white pictures adorning the walls. Looking around, she couldn’t contain the ironic chuckle that escaped her when she saw the picture of the bear surrounded in flames. She knew Christian must have been in here before his ceremony with Maja, had he seen that image?

Siv saw where Dani’s eyes had landed and moved to welcome her. “Come in, make yourself comfortable,” looking at the other two, “I’d like to speak with Dani alone.” Feeling a squeeze of encouragement from Inge and a small kiss on her cheek from Ulla, the girls turned and left, leaving her alone with Siv and the murals.

“I know yesterday was a lot to take in as a Newblood,” she started, “but you’ve taken it all in stride. This is a special time, and your crowning as May Queen is an unprecedented one.”

Dani was unsure how to respond, but Siv continued, relieving Dani of filling in the space. “Despite that, you are still our May Queen, and your duties can continue should you choose to do so.

“Today is the true Summer Solstice, the time when the sun stands still in the sky, and we reach our longest day of the year. As such, a special ceremony takes place. During our Midwinter festival, an Oak King is crowned and deigned to reign from then until the new solstice. On that day, a battle is fought between him and the Holly King, and the Holly King prevails, reigning from now until the next Midwinter.”

Dani was intrigued, but unsure why she was needed. She asked as such, “And what do I do? How am I involved?”

Siv smiled. “You, my dear Dani, are who they fight for. The battle is in your honor, and the Holly King joins the May Queen in presiding over our people once he has defeated the Oak King.”

This made Dani even more interested in what was to happen. Another member of her family working with her to help rule over the festival and worship the gods of the season. Dani nodded along, listening intently to what Siv was teaching her.

Siv continued, “Before the battle, you will stand at your throne, and the kings will wait for your command to begin the battle. After that, you are free to sit in your throne as it proceeds. It may take a while, as even though the Holly King prevails, it’s not without effort. He is not simply given the win, or the battle would be pointless.”

“I understand,” said Dani, remembering all that was required of her. Minimal at best, but the structure needed to be followed. “And after the fight? What next?”

“A feast,” Siv replied, “honoring the Queen and King of Midsommar. After that is up to you.” She smiled a bit then, but Dani was unsure as to its meaning.

“For now, though, you must get dressed. The ceremony begins once the sun reaches the middle of the sky. Do not worry, Dani. You are our May Queen, and you are more than worthy of the position,” her arms reached out to comfort Dani, and the hug she found herself wrapped in was warm and tight. Siv was becoming something of a mother to Dani, and it comforted her to know of Siv’s approval.

Dani walked out of the house, finding Ulla and Inge waiting patiently outside for her exit. “Wonderful,” said Ulla. “How was your talk?” Her excitement started to bleed through into Dani, and the smile forming on her lips surprised her.

“Really well,” Dani replied. “Could you help me get ready?”

“Of course,” said Inge. “That’s what we’re here for.” And off they went, leading Dani to better prepare her for the ritual.

___

Fully dressed and prepared, Dani appraised the women’s work in a mirror. She looked stunning, different than Dani had ever been able to make herself look before. Sure, she’d used makeup before for different events and parties, but now she exuded a hyper-femininity she didn’t know she had. Her hair fell down her face in soft waves, and the dress she wore was cut to shape her figure better than her old dresses at home. Dark green with runes and leafy patterns sewn in, it framed her curves and made her feel beautiful.

After finishing the final touches, Dani was escorted to a small ring near the May Pole that had been loosely constructed with a rope lying on the ground marking the boundary. Off to the side, a throne sat on the stage, the same one she had sat in the day before when making her first decree. Her throne. Next to it sat another, solid dark wood with holly branches wrapped around it elegantly. This was to be the winner’s throne then.

Moving up the steps slowly, she tried to present the air of confidence she thought a Queen would exude. It helped to ease her own nerves, just a little. Reaching the throne, she turned to the onlookers that had gathered to see the fight play out. She scanned the crowd for Pelle, but he seemed to be missing. Odd for an event such as this, as most of the rest of her family was in attendance. A small frown formed on her lips, but she quickly tried to put her emotions back to neutral.

The first fighter approached the ring, a crown of oak leaves on his head. Representing the Oak King, she had seen him in other parts of the festival, but his appearance tonight was the first time she had really appraised him. Slightly older than Pelle, his features were handsome, and his dirty blonde hair showed sun streaks dispersed in the light.

Dani saw the second contender walking up causally, and she couldn’t help the small gasp that escaped her when Pelle emerged into the ring. She hadn’t known he was one of the Kings, and the shock on her face was evident. A crown of holly adorned his head, and his tunic was a dark green like her dress, the slit cut low enough to expose the smooth skin of his chest. His pants were a black cotton, fitting snugly around his legs so as not to impede his movement. He was breathtaking.

His face was calm, and he looked like a king preparing for war. In truth, he was. Although Pelle was only filling in a position for a long-standing ritual, this felt different to her. The war was for the May Queen, for her, and she couldn’t help the thrill that ran through her like a spark.

Both men looked to each other, nodding in respect to their opponent before looking up at her. She was still standing in front of her throne, but finally having the full force of Pelle’s attention on her made her desperately want to sit down. Instead, she steeled herself, and with a firm tone, she said, “Begin,” and carefully sat down to watch the event.

The kings looked back at each other, now moving slowly around the ring together, each appraising the movements of the other. It was the Oak King that lunged first. Moving to swipe at Pelle, he sliced through clear air as Pelle dodged, a mere inch from the hit landing. Pelle took the opportunity the outstretched arm presented and pulled on it, throwing his opponent off-balance.

And so, the dance continued. Circling, swinging, until finally, the Oak King landed a hit on Pelle’s jaw. That was when she saw the change in him. Before, he had been methodical, staying back to assess. Now that it seemed to become real, Pelle became an animal. Locking eyes with him for a moment, a spark flared in his eyes, and a wolfish grin spread on his face. He was not going to fail this ritual, to lose her.

With new energy, Pelle feigned a swipe to his opponent’s left side to cause him to jump to the right, but quickly changed tactics and lunged towards where the Oak King now stood. Catching him by surprise, the pair tumbled to the ground, Pelle on top. His tunic clung to him with his sweat, and he sat for a second, his chest heaving with exertion.

Dani was on fire. Seeing this side of Pelle caused a pool of moisture to form between her legs, and sweat started to grace her own brow. Not from exertion, but pure desire. Remembering where she was, she tried to calm herself down quickly, the scene before her not helping much.

The fight continued, and the men rolled in the ring, each fighting for a dominant position over the other. At one point, Pelle was pinned briefly, and Dani gasped in worry. He rolled soon after, though, grabbing the Oak King’s head and holding it down while sitting on his legs and using his free arm to pin the other’s arms.

He had done it. The Holly and Oak Kings had fought hard, but the victory went to Pelle. Pelle looked towards her again, and it took a moment longer than necessary to compose herself enough to stand.

“It is over,” Dani announced. “The Holly King has defeated the Oak King.” The crowd cheered. Loud and roaring, she stood proud and saw Pelle begin to stand and offer his hand to help the other man up. Once both standing, the two Kings hugged, and kind words were whispered between the two. The man walked out of the ring to join the onlookers, helped to walk by others.

Now alone in the ring, Pelle again looked at her, and walked towards the stage. Climbing the stairs, his eyes never left hers, and a piece of the animal he had been during the fight remained. His chest moved with the deep breaths he took, and Dani wanted to look away, but couldn’t. She was magnetized by him, needed to keep looking.

Finally reaching her, he stood still for only a moment, then reached for her, pulling her into a kiss. Powerful and all-consuming, he overpowered her senses completely. He smelled of sweat and pure man, a fragrance she couldn’t help but respond eagerly to. Her lips moved against his, and when his tongue swept at her bottom lip, she opened herself for his exploration.

But it ended all too soon, and Pelle was no longer kissing her. She opened her eyes, light spotting her vision from the force she had had to close them. His arms were still around her though, and they moved to circle her waist. The crowd was ecstatic, cheering and praising the May Queen and Holly King for their blessed union. The pair of them looked at the crowd, then at each other, basking in each other’s presence for a moment.

“Now,” Pelle’s voice was the next thing she heard, loud and commanding over the onlookers, “we feast.” Pelle’s hands never stopped touching her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! It makes me happy seeing that the three active writers of this ship are all reading each other's stories haha.
> 
> Fair warning: this chapter was pure indulgence for me, and the rating has been upped, if you catch my drift.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

“If you keep looking at me like that,” Pelle whispered into Dani’s ear, “our presence might become noticeably absent.” Leaning back into his chair, the grin on his face deepened when he saw the effects of his words on her.

Dani, lost in replaying the moments of the battle before, had apparently frozen her attention on Pelle, and her face had betrayed her thoughts. Her face now becoming red, she shivered slightly and readjusted in her seat.

Looking around the table, it appeared no one had spotted their little interaction, and for that she was grateful.

The feast had placed her in the spotlight once more, but now Pelle had joined her, easing her burden and dissipating the nerves she had being a focal point.

But he shined.

His easy demeanor and relaxed smile showed his happiness at his involvement in the ritual and with his family, and his presence exuded that of the king he represented.

Amid a conversation with one of the elders to her right, she felt Pelle’s hand move to rest softly on her thigh. He began to slowly move his hand back and forth, caressing her thigh gently. Taking her eyes away from her own conversation, she looked to him quickly and saw that he was still enraptured in a conversation of his own, his hand seemingly moving of its own accord.

As his hand moved down her thigh once more, she felt a change. Reaching for the hem of her dress, his hand slipped under the fabric swiftly, his flesh meeting that of her own on her thigh. Warmth radiated from him, and Dani’s heartbeat sped up a fraction. Unsure what to do, but not wanting Pelle’s sudden need for touch to be revealed to the rest of her family, she kept up chatter with those around her, seeing Pelle doing the same.

Pelle wasn’t playing fair though.

On the upstroke of his hand on her thigh, his path continued rather than retreating, and soon, fingers began to trace the elastic band of her underwear sitting at the juncture of her pelvis and her thigh. Staying there a moment, he traced circles on the thin skin of her inner thigh, and her body responded to his touch. Feeling her wetness start to dampen the offending item of Pelle’s attention, she tried hard to keep her face neutral.

Looking at him again, Pelle felt her shift and turned quickly to catch her eye, the small up curl of the side of his mouth the only evidence of his actions. His fingers danced on her skin, swirling patterns slowly closer and farther but not reaching the place Dani needed them to be. She was on fire, and she was annoyed, practically wanting to beg him to go further, but unable to do so.

In a quick moment, though, she felt her panties being pushed aside, and cool air momentarily hitting her sex before she felt his fingers begin their exploration. The conversations around her had mostly moved on, as Dani was too lost to add much to whatever the other had said, and jumping slightly as his thumb glided over her clit, she tried to hide it from the few people still looking at her.

A pool of her wetness had appeared, and Pelle was dipping down to collect some on his fingers before continuing his ministrations on her. Feeling a heat beginning to rise, she wasn’t sure she could take much more without him filling her, and as she began to collect herself once more, a finger slipped inside her, curling up and making her see stars in her vision for a moment.

Pumping in and out slowly, she was clutching to the table, white knuckles giving away the force of the grip she had. Those around her had to know Pelle was unwinding her, as her attempts at masking were pitiful at best.

On the far side of the table, Siv stood, quieting the table and forcing Pelle’s hand to move slower to reduce the noises he was making. He didn’t stop, however, building Dani up slowly as Siv spoke.

“To the May Queen and Holly King,” her small glass of Aquavit lifting. “May the gods shine down on us and bless you both as you honor Hårga. Skål!” With that, she downed her glass, and the rest of the table followed, looking to the couple at the head.

“Skål!” Pelle responded, lifting his glass with his free hand and drinking it in response. Seeing the eyes on her, Dani quickly did the same, her voice slightly shaky.

Seeing others beginning to rise from the table and leave, Pelle extracted his hand subtly, leaving her sitting in her throne a mess. This close to having finished, Dani felt jolted, her sex still throbbing for his touch. Seeing Pelle begin to stand, she followed his lead, and as he looked at her, his face fell slightly.

“Dani?”

He was quiet, and worry streaked his face. “Are you alright?” Her face must have shown the dejection that had swept over her briefly, causing Pelle to think he had truly hurt her.

She didn’t respond, instead grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the crowd. She needed him and didn’t need a crowd to see them even if they knew what was going to happen. Turning towards the trees, she followed a small path, Pelle behind her, and she saw how they looked. Two love-drunk teenagers hoping to sneak off for a stripe of intimacy. In essence, they were. The pounding in her heart was evidence enough.

Finally secluded, Dani let go of Pelle’s hand and turned around. Pelle’s eyes were on her, questioning, and when he saw the answer he wanted, his face lit up.

He stepped forward slowly, and the look in his eyes stirred something deep in her. As if on instinct, Dani’s heart beat faster, and she stepped backward, a pulse of adrenaline coursing through her. Seeing her reaction, a wolfish grin spread, and he took another step. Then another. Dani responded in kind, stepping back. And back.

A tree slammed into her from behind. She couldn’t step further, and Pelle was fast closing the distance in front of her. Finally reaching her, Pelle’s hands found her hips and pulled her body to his.

The feel of him hard against her, like he’d been that morning, was a delicious feeling. Her head swam, and as Pelle bent down to kiss her, his lips diverted and instead chose to explore her neck and jaw. A kiss here, a nibble there, her sex once again throbbed, and she began to rub against his front for friction, feeling him harden impossibly more against her.

She needed to feel him against her skin. To touch him. Dipping her hands into the waistband of his pants, she pushed them down as best she could, and looked. Seeing him, she had noticed his lack of underwear and saw Pelle’s cock for the first time. Moving her hands to wrap around it, he hissed.

“Fuck, Dani,” his moan elongated slightly. Having their chests nearly touching she could feel the rumble as he spoke. Starting to move her hands, he panted into her ear, “I need you.”

Guiding her hands off him, he lifted her legs to wrap around his waist, her back against the tree behind her, and gathered her dress to above her own waist. Stroking his cock against her folds, she moaned loud, and as he pressed his head to her clit with each thrust, she began to kiss along his throat.

Unable to take much longer without him inside her, Dani begged, “Please.” Her back arched, pushing herself as close to him as she could. “I need you,” she echoed and placed her forehead to his own.

In a gentle caulk of his hips, Pelle pulled back from her before resting his head at her entrance, pausing.

His forehead still against hers, he whispered, “I love you, Dani. I always have.” His eyes on hers, he pushed forward, hard, and Dani had to close her eyes for a moment. Sinking in completely, she felt whole with him inside, and the feelings he stirred within her swelled.

Pulling back, he began to set a rhythm. Hard forward strokes, slow backstrokes, he had her completely under his spell. Opening her eyes once more, she saw his eyes had drifted down to where they connected, and his reverence caused her sex to squeeze him momentarily.

Feeling her, his head pulled back, his face up to the air as his mouth opened to let out a long, low moan.

He continued, unraveling Dani with each thrust, hitting her just where she needed him. Needing to feel his lips against hers, Dani reached for the curls of his hair and pulled his mouth to her. The pain, the joy, the fear, the hope left her as she pushed it all to him. So he’d see her, he’d feel everything she felt. Somehow, as his lips moved over hers with a similar intensity, she could feel that he did.

“Dani, Dani, Dani…” he chanted, punctuating every thrust with her name on his lips.

Her body clenched, and she felt herself so close to a precipice that it scared her. Was she ready to take that fall? Would Pelle catch her?

Pelle’s forehead rested once again on hers, and his eyes bored into hers with such intensity, Dani felt like she would drown. But she didn’t look away, and as she allowed herself to fall, she felt Pelle’s thrusts become sporadic, his chest heaving with exertion before finally falling with her.

His grip on her loosened slightly but remained firm as they rode the final twinges of pleasure out together before he gently pulled out of her and set her down on her own legs. Wobbly, she crumbled down, pulling Pelle with her, and his arms folded around her back, her face moving to fit in the cradle his neck made with his shoulder.

She felt it then. As sure as she had been the night before, it was nothing to how she felt about her and Pelle now. As Pelle held her gently, laying kisses on her head and shoulder, she knew it to be true.

Pelle felt like home.


End file.
